Masquerade
by DivasChampXAj
Summary: After 3 years living with her mom, eve and her mother decide to move back, with her brother and Dad. New School, New friends, and more drama but eve decides that she can handle it all. But eve eventually ask her self 'is driving over 300 miles really worth it to put up with all of this' . Multi Couple: Eve/Nikki/Brie/Aj/Michelle/John/Randy/Cm Punk/Brandon Orton/Seth Rollins
1. Getting to know Supernatural

~_Getting to know Supernatural~_

* * *

_Live life to fullest,_ that was john motto. Every Saturday and Sunday john would throw parties, his parents had left about 5 hours, they said they had to go shopping. So john thought why not throw a party , but normal teens most likely wouldn't throw parties on a Sunday night well cause, they had school the next day, but when your not normal and your attending Supernatural high, you throw parties whenever. Supernatural was a night school; 5:00 pm to 12:55 am, and to john that was the best part about being supernatural and attending supernatural high.

"Hey babe, come over here" John heard his girlfriend Aj say over the music. John walked over to his girlfriend and sat down beside her.

"What" john gave her a look. She got up and began giving john a lap dance. Aj usually didn't get drunk and but when she did she would got over the top, and that how she was now, fully drunk and acting crazy. While giving John a lap dance she placed kisses on his neck.

"Okay, get a room" retorted Michelle, Aj sat up and began skipping around Michelle in circles

"Jealous much" Aj skipped around Michelle once more, Aj stick her index finger up, and her index finger began glowing purple, she then twirled her finger around and disappeared

"no not at all" Michelle tossed back

John chuckled "She's a wizard, wizards have powers. I thought you already knew that"

"Oh, I keep on forgetting for some odd reason" Michelle lied, she would come up with reason to talk are get close to john. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away. John sat down and look after Michelle, he never did get Michelle, she was nuts if you asked him-one minute her and john would be talking, then she would walk off without saying anything, then go up to another person and be mean to them. But john always thought that he didn't have time to get to know Michelle and he really didn't care. As John thought about Michelle, he heard a door open and close, and a male voice ask; "where's john". Hearing that voice, john snapped out his thoughts and looked where the voice was coming from, it was none other than his best friend, Randy Orton. As soon as john saw randy, randy saw john and approached him with some girl following closely behind him.

"Please don" before john could finish, randy interrupted him

"You know I had too, on the way home I seen her walking and I just had to get her" randy said, licking his fangs at the end.

"I thought you were on a diet, no blood for an hour" john replied

"I didn't last 5 minutes" randy smirked, then as fast as it came it left, randy just remember that the girl was still behind him, he turned around and whispered in her ear and then she walked off.

"What did you tell her" John asked

"To go somewhere dark" randy said, then turned around and went into the kitchen, then 5 seconds later he came and had a pissed off look. "Where in the hell is the ciroc"

"I forgot it at the store" John shrugged.

"How can you have a party with without cir-"

"There's some Booze in the bottom of the refrigerator" John replied

"you dha best john". As soon as randy left, John felt somebody tap his shoulder, when john turned around, and saw who he saw, he immediately froze.

"Surprise" She said, John was too shock to reply.

"...H-...E-...eve" he whispered the last word. Eve wrapped her arms around his, but john was still to shock to hug back, he haven't seen his sister for at almost 3 years, only time he did see her was on the weekends and that was probably 3x's a year. Eve had all year school so she barely got to see John and, the last time he seen eve was about 3 years go, he never told his friends about his sister, in fact John didn't want eve no where near his friends. Wrapping up his thought, john finally spoke.

"Eve...what are you doing here"

"Mom quit her job and decided to move back, They just dropped me off, they went to go pick up stuff for my room" eve screeched

"Oh my-" john then stopped, when he realized he still had a party going on "Wait mom and Dad" john gasped "Eve go upstairs and hide under my bed and take your bags" John then began pushing eve upstairs. Once he got eve upstairs, he cut the music all the way down, before yelling out loud "EVERYBODY OUT"

John looked and that's when he noticed it "and some of you, don't even go to supernatural High and actually have school tomorrow morning, so goodbye and that goes for people who goes to supernatural high too" John walked to the front door and opened and people began awing in a sad way and walking out of the house.

"Oh, you'll get over it"

"Hey, can I have the rest of this" Randy asked with a serious tone.

"Sure" and then everybody was out, john closed the door and looked around, the house was a mess. John instantly thought of someone, Aj.

"Aj" he screamed, then put of nowhere she popped up behind john.

"What it is"

"I need you to clean this up" John told her

"Sure" Aj just snapped her finger and the trash was gone, Aj was a trained wizard, and a quick learner, she already mastered Wizard volume 1 and 2, and was also the first person in the entire school to do so, she just need to master 3 and 4 to become a professional wizard, but once you complete volume one, the teacher takes your wand cause your now able to do magic with your hands. But Aj decided to keep her wand.

"Thanks babe" John gave her a peck and the lips "I see you tomorrow at school", Aj began skipping to the door and as she skipped to the door she disappeared slowly. John began walking upstairs, when he got to his room, he opened it to see eve spinning around in his computer chair.

"So let me get this straight your going to be staying here full time, your going to my school" John said, eve just nodded.

"Dad went to the school yesterday, so I already know what classes I need to take, so I'm all good" eve said, and john walked over to eve and hugged

"Oh god I messed you so much"

"John...your..squeezing..me" eve gasped for air, once john let her go. Just as john let eve go, he heard a doors shut.

"Well that's mom and dad" eve cheeked her phone to see what time it was "it 4:00 am, I'm about to go shower and unpack" eve said, then walked out.

* * *

When eve woke up, it was 4:00 pm, she had at least an hour to get ready, getting out of bed the Colorado Native, looked around, she notice her room was done, but she could have sworn that she still had more work to but, whatever. Eve walked into her bathroom and her bathroom was done, she shrugged it off again. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, and hopped in the shower. About ten minutes later she got and went to go find her something to wear, _dress to impress, _that was always eve motto when it came to dressing, she took out a pair of White tight-fitting skinning jeans, a blood red cami, a black leather jacket (it was pm, It's was chilly outside), and a pair of 5 in. blood red pumps. She got dressed and curled her hair and put it to the side. She checked her phone to see what time it was; 4:44. She went to downstairs to see john leaning against the counter on his phone.

"You ready to go" john said getting up

"Yep"

"We have to go pick up Aj and then were going Mc Donald's" they walked out of the house and got into John Mercedes.

"Who's Aj" eve said with a bit of flirty tone.

"My girlfriend and in 2 more weeks, it will be exactly 2 years we have been going out" They got in to car and drove off to Aj and then McDonalds.

**15 minutes later**

"It was nice meeting you Aj" eve smiled by the time they got to Supernatural High it was 5:05, and it was already getting dark.

"It was nice meeting you too" AJ replied as they entered the building.

"Good luck eve" john said "and stay away from a guy that's about 6 ft. tall, and name is Randy Orton and be careful he has a identical twin, Bradon." john whispered in eve ear. Then him and AJ walked to their class, leaving eve standing there. Eve then took out her schedule and looked for 1st period; Ms. Adams, Wizard one. Eve started to walk until she saw a door that said US History and Ms. Adams under it, she walked in, and all eyes fell on her, some people had annoyed look on her faces and she instantly knew this was going to be a long day

** 1 and1/2 hour later Later**

Eve sighed in relief as she walked out of her class room, her class was nuts. She opened her locker and put her leather jacket in there and closed it, when she closed her locker she was face-to-face with an handsome face.

"Um can I help with something"

He looked eve and up and down before licking his lips "I don't remember seeing a body like your around here, so may I ask, who are you"

"Eve" eve extended her out for him to shake it, but instead of shaking her hand her kissed the back of it.

"Randy Orton, vampire. What are you"

"Nothing, just a regularly Human-Wait a minute Randy Orton, a certain somebody told me to stay away form you" eve told randy, then turned around and walked away. Randy just stood trying to think of somebody who would tell her to stay away from him and it had to be _somebody over protective and stupid, cause if this person knew him well enough to tell somebody to stay away from him they should have known he wasn't going to listen. Somebody stupid, stupid" _Randy thought, that's when it him. "John Fucking Cena" randy said out loud, he then heard the bell randy which meant it was time for all football players to head to the field, a furious Randy punched a locker and ran off to the to the football field.

When he reached the field he saw john warming up for practice, he ran up to john and jacked him up by the collar.

"What the fuck were you thinking" Randy exclaimed

"What the hell dude" John this time exclaimed, before pushing randy, making randy let go of him.

"Why did you tell the new girl to stay away from, knowing I'M NOT GOING to stay away from her"

"Because the new girl is my little sister" John replied.

"Oh, well that explains a lot, shitty " Randy said as he began stretching.

"don't call me a shitty, cause that's something you don't slack; treating people like shit. Anyway just stay away from my sister" John said before grabbing his helmet.

"Maybe" randy said, John smiled and ran over to the rest of the team "Or maybe not" Randy then put on a sick twisted grin.

* * *

"What up chicko" punk smiled as he called nikki by the nickname he gave her, sitting down. He always sat beside nikki in the lunch room, it has always be just him and Nikki at their table, nobody would sit with them, but they didn't care cause they had each other. Punk and Nikki had been best friends for about 3 years now, and they been through thick and thin, and they both thought they wouldn't have made it if wasn't for eachother.

"Nothin' much" Nikki responded "You do your report on Plants for Mr. Altman"

Punk took a sip of his Pepsi before speaking "What are we in 6th grade, but to answer your question, no I didn't do it"

"I figured" Nikki said playfully, then smiling. Her smile quickly faded to as she seen a hand slap against the table, which meant, trouble, and trouble meant brie.

"Hey sis, hey punk"

"What do you want" Nikki asked in disgust, she couldn't stand Brie.

"I just master Wizard Volume 1, I get to use my hands now" Brie screeched

"am not trying to be mean- oh wait yes I am. Where not a wizard, so why should we care" Nikki said

"I knew people like you, Vampires would say such a thing. Why are you so Jealous of me, get over yourself Nikki" brie asked.

"Trust and believe sweetheart Im no-" nikki replied before getting interrupted by Brie.

"Yeah, whatever, I know you are. But anyway, punk you go for a walk"

"Nah, Im good"

Brie narrowed her eyes, she didn't like getting rejected "hey, is that Dean rivers puking over there" she pointed to the other side of lunch table, and they actual feel for it and Brie being, the evil bitch that she is did spell on his Juice. Right after she did that, they turned back around.

"Theirs no Dean Rivers Puking" Nikki said

"Really, I could have sworn their was a Dean Rivers puking, Eh. So punk you sure you don't to go for a walk "

"Im Positive" Punk responded before taking a sip of his juice.

Brie began to get up "Well you come sooner or Later" Brie blew punk a kiss before walking away.

"She disgust me" Nikki spat out

"She is so hot" Punk said dreamingly

"What!?" Nikki exclaimed, Punk grinned before eating his salad. Leaving Nikki confused than ever.

* * *

"So blah blah blah turns a brick into pie" Michelle smiled sweetly at Brandon Orton.

"No Michelle, I" Before Brandon Could finished, the teachers bell went off, which meant class was over and for the next 10 minutes, they could just sit there and talk.

Brandon closed his book and began standing up "Michelle, I cant teach You" he gave her a sorry look. Michelle look over his a shoulder at person nearby that was watching them, Michelle smiled, then the person winked, and then Michelle winked back before putting her attention back on Brandon.

"Please Brandon" Michelle gave him a innocent look, Brandon looked at with a undecided expression, but remembering something he nodded.

"Sure Michelle"

"Thank you Brandon, you would be the perfect Boyfriend" She flirted

"and you my dear girl, would be one hell of a girlfriend"

"aw, really u think so, but um what about helping studying Thursday 2:30 am."

"That sou" Before Brandon could finish his I phone went off. "Exscuse me for sec" Brandon got up and walked to the back of the class room.

"What up" dean greeted the other person on the other line, once he answered it.

_"Taking care of Business" _

"Yes"

_"Im need you to sped up"_

"Why, this _*process* _is happening in a 2 weeks or s-"

"Because I said so- just hurry up"

"Okay, Okay" Brandon was about to hang up, but his friend began saying something.

_"Oh when you get down with this *thing* swing it by when you get done, just to make sure everything is right" _

"Why"

_"Because I said- damn it just bring it by" _and with that he hung up. Brandon put his phone back his pocket and walked back over to Michelle who had her attention oh her phone.

"Sorry about that, so um Thursday, 2:30 am, at you're house"

Michelle looked down at her phone and smirked before speaking "Oh, It's okay and yeah Thursday at my house. But um lets not worry about that right now." she paused and began running her index finger across his arm. "So how does it feel to be a werewolf"

"Pretty good Michelle, pretty good. How does it feel to be a wizard"

Awesome, well it would be awesome if I could get past volume 1" Michelle pouted

"Why wont you just ask Aj to help you" Brandon suggested.

"Who... and I don't want help from whoever that is I want a certain Sexy werewolf to help me" she wickedly smile, but Brandon thought it was sexy.

"Well Michelle this Sexy werewolf would be glad to help you" and when he finished the bell rang for P.E.

"I knew you would" after she said that she placed her handbag over her shoulder. "Well I'll see you later, got to go change for Gym" and she walked out the door, as soon as she walked out she was greeted by a blonde.

"So, taking care of business" The blonde said with a seductive tone, running her hand slowly up and down Michelle's arm.

"Yeah, I wont you let you down"

"I know you want, just making sure" The blonde reached over and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Michelle's lips. They then linked arms and walked to the Lockeroom. Back with Brandon who just finished gathering his stuff and exited the room, and he was met with a familiar face.

"What up" Brandon greeted him and they did their handshake.

"I just got back from Florida last week, and today I'm just hearing about this _*process*_ going in about 2 weeks"

"Man, ask Dean about all this mess, Im just doing_ my _job" Brandon said.

"well how are you doing with you're job"

"Good, like always" Brandon told him.

"Surprised" the guy said with a surprised tone.

"Don't ever doubt me" the guy held his hands up in defense.

"well I'll check you out later" they did their handshake again and walked off in different directions .

* * *

Walking into the Lockeroom, Aj grabbed her bag and sat down. She took out her hair kit that was filled with hair bows, a brush, and headbands, She took out a black hair bow and threw her hair in a messy pony-tail (she was going to gym, It was going to get messy anyway. She put her bag back and turned around and as soon as she turned around and bumped into what must had been a female.

"hey, watch were your going" Aj looked up to see john sister. "Oh sorry"

"Yeah, me too-so what are you doing in here"

"Getting a hair bow for my hair" Aj smiled sitting down on the bench in the Lockeroom.

"Oh so how long you and my brother been going out" eve asked

"It will be 2 years in about weeks"

"Oh, well I guess congrats" eve let out little giggle.

"thanks, I guess. Well um how do you supernatural high so far"

"It's not bad, I think im going to love it here" eve told her

"well that's good. So I heard you were a human, im a wizard. What do you want be" Aj asked

"A wizard" eve smiled.

"I think, I'm going to like you" Aj smiled as she stood up and offered her arm to eve, which she took. They linked arms and exited the Lockeroom.

Eve smiled to herself, She didn't know much about Aj, and she really couldn't say much about her. But eve would sooner or later get to know her much better. But for now eve was going to enjoy the company and the new school. She still had some stuff to get use to at Supernatural High, and eve knew she was going have some obstacles to go through, but hopefully, her new friend would be there to guide her through whole thing. At least that what eve thought.

* * *

**NEW story, **

**I'll hope u guys enjoy this one very much. **

**5+ reviews 4 the next, ****Paige oxox**


	2. A Kiss Does It All

~**A Kiss Does it All**~

* * *

"So what are you doing this weekend" Michelle asked flopping across Brie's Bed, with a Magazine.

"Clubbing probably, I don't know yet. What about you" Brie asked looking up from laptop.

"Hang with Maryse, be sneaky" She grinned.

"You, my friend, is crazy" Brie got up, putting her laptop on the night stand. Just then the doorbell rang. The girls walked out of Brie's room and downstairs. Brie opened the door, to see punk on the other side. Michelle gave Brie a confused look.

"I don't even want to know, see you at school" Michelle smiled and put the magazine down.

"Bye Michelle" Brie said playfully smacking Michelle butt.

"Bye Brie-Brat" Michelle looked at punk, then at Brie, then back at punk, before leaving

"Hey punk, what are you here doing here" Brie asked punk, walking over to the couch and sitting down, followed closely by punk, who sat down also.

"I came to ask you a question" punk told her. She nodded

"You wanna go to Starbucks, like a date"

"Hell n-" Brie stopped herself, she then realized the spell she put on punk, that would make him love her. She never liked punk like that-or as a friend, but just to get under Nikki's skin. Brie would do anything.

"Sure, When?"

"Right now" Punk shrugged.

"Alright give, me 5 minutes to go throw something on" Brie turned around and ran up stairs and into her room and closed the door. She took off her sweats and threw on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, Black short sleeve shirt, , and black combat boots. She brushed her hair down and put on cheery lipstick. Brie grabbed her long wallet and went back downstairs where punk was sitting down, but on his phone.

"You ready" punk asked her, as he stood up.

"Yep" Brie opened the door and her and punk walked out, closing the door behind them.

"Hope your okay with walking" punk said as they walked down the side walk.

Brie hesitated for a moment before speaking "Sure". As much as she didn't feel like walking, Brie knew if Nikki seen her punk together, she would freak. And Brie knew it was all going to be worth it in the very end, she smiled and grabbed punks hand.

* * *

While waiting for Eve, Randy, and Aj, John started to get worry. They had left an 1 and half ago to go get some tacos, for movie night. John knew it shouldn't take that to go get from his house to Taco Bell, he should have went with them, that would have been a very smart move. John groaned as he flopped down on his couch and just as he began to lay down the front door flew open and in came the 3 people that had left an hour and a half ago.

"Sorry we took so long, somebody likes to show his ass in public" Eve told john, tossing the keys on the counter, then sitting down on the couch.

"Randy must you always do something...in front everyone" john asked

Randy shrugged his shoulders before simply saying "Yeah, I guess. Well go ahead and pop that movie in" flopping down beside eve.

"So when is you and me, going to have our first date" randy smirked, looking at eve.

"I think never" john complained, moving randy to the other side of the couch and then sitting between the two.

"Shh the movie is starting" Aj told them sitting between John legs.

"Hey, i be back in a sec about get some cover from my room." Eve got and walked upstairs and without john noticing, randy followed. When eve got to her room, she opened the door and went inside. She picked up the blanket that was laying on her computer chair. She turned around to see randy leaning against her door frame.

"What do you want" eve asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"You" Randy Smirked

"I don't think so" eve replied

"Come on, why not. I'm Hot, you're hot"

"Look, i don't know much about you and bet you don't know nothing about me-"

"John talk about you a lot, well not like Aj- but a lot. Your favorite color is Blue, Favorite Beverage is coconut milk, you love short sprints along the beach. Your afraid of clowns-"

"Okay you may know me a little bit, but i can look at you randy and know what kind of person you are. Some sick, bad boy, 'doesn't give a shit' about anybody, only cares about their selves type of guy."

"Okay that hurt" Randy told her jokingly. "Come on eve, one date"

" No, Now if you'll excuse me" eve was about to past by him, but randy reached down in caught her lips in A soft kiss. Eve eyes went wide and she shoved him.

"What the hell, Are you Crazy!"

"I'v been told, Look, eve...one date and i will leave you alone"

"Fine. But you better not tell John nothing about this, he doesn't want me no where near you"

"Fine by me sweetheart" Randy smirked, eve huffed and and walked past. Randy smiled to himself, he knew he was going to have fun with Eve Torres.

* * *

Brandon took a seat on the couch inside the Abandon Warehouse, the place where him and his werewolf friends would meet up for every meeting.

"So everything going as planned"

"Yes" Brandon said simply.

"I'm Surprised, and also will anybody please tell me what going on. What is this thing that's going on in about 2 weeks" Alex asked.

"Oh, about that it's not going on in 2 weeks anymore, I changed it, it's happening in about a month." Dean told them.

"That's still doesn't answer freaking question, what event is going to happen in about a month" Alex demanded.

"The pack is going to be completed, We just need a certain person soul, who has been picked out. Now, Brandon here suppose to be taking care of getting the girl and he has at least 4 weeks to get her." Dean replied

"So it's a girl-but why do we need the girl's soul-"

"Damn stop ask so many questions" Dean flipped out, knocking the stool he was in over. "Just wait till the dang thing happen" Dean yelled, before going into a room and shutting the door hard after him. Alex looked over at Brandon.

"Dude, don't ask me anything, I don't shiz. Like i told you earlier in school. I'm just doing my job. Which isn't very hard."

"What makes you say that"

"The girl is smoking hot, tall, nice legs, Blonde hair, and not so smart"

"What made you guys choose her" Alex asked.

"Not trying to be mean or anything, but you do ask A lot of questions. Anyway she was just the chosen one. But I'm glad she's not ugly"

"Does Randy know about this"

"Ahhh, Fuck Randy. I don't give a shit about him or what he thinks about me"

"Damn. Well do you have a picture of the girl

"Yep. Somewhere in my pocket" Brandon put his in pocket and seconds later pulled out a picture. In the picture you could see the girl from head-to-toe. She was sitting on the hood of a 1969 Camaro. In a pair of white cut-off short, A red love crop top on, and a pair of White sandals. She was tall, nice legs, and if you stare at the picture really closed, you could easily tell that the girl sitting on top of the hood of a 1969 Camaro, was Michelle MCcool.

* * *

"And the undefeated champion, remains undefeated" Seth yelled throwing the X Box controller down. Him and Dolp Ziggler was playing Injustice Gods Of Among Us. **(A/N n may i just say that game is incredible, I just Love it. You guys who love like Marvel and stuff like that would love a game like that. It is truly one awesome game). **

"I don't know how you always end up beating me, but you always do" Dolp said slowly.

"It's a Gift"

Dolp rolled his eyes, he too his phone out and got on Facebook, he notice a he got a friend request from Eve Torres.

"Wow!" Dolp eyes went wide as he clicked on her page. "Hey man look at this Chick" Dolp waled over to Seth and showed him the picture.

"Wow"

"Wow it is" Dolp click on photos.

"Who is that" Seth asked

"Eve Torres, she sent me a friend request."

"Are you going to except it. I would totally loved to get with That.

"You couldn't get_ that_, even if you tried" Dolp said excepting the friend request.

"Apparently, you don't know me."

"I'll give you month, Look at her, now look you. You get what im saying"

"You know I bet you 2,000 dollars i could get her, before the month is over with. So i have 4 weeks"

"You know what Smart-Ass you got your self a deal" Him and Seth shook on it and he grabbed his jacket and left. Seth smirked, he was good looking, a charmer. How could he not win this Bet.

* * *

**Well that's it guys 4 chapter** **2 n super srry I made u all wait soo long. **

**But don't 4get 5 reviews 4 Chapter 3 =)**


	3. Something's going on

~**Something's ****Going On**~

* * *

"Honey, John's here" Aj's mother yelled from downstairs.

"Send him up Please" Aj yelled back from her room. Aj was on her laptop, in a pair and sweats and A grey marvel top on. School started in about 2 Hours, so she decided to relax and chill before 5 pm came.

"Hey babe" John greeted Aj, as he walked in and lied down beside her.

Aj's mom peeked in "Aj, Honey, I be be back in about 2 hours. I about to go run some errands and go grocery shopping, Your favorite is the microwave, already done"

"Yum, My favorite" Aj responded. Katherine, Aj's mother, Blew Aj a kiss and closed the door.

"I thought i was your favorite" John playfully pouted.

Aj let out a laugh and smiled "You are" she leaned over and bit his cheek slightly.

"So what you been up to" John asked .

"Well, I was watching Batman. But now that you are here, I don't need batman" Aj closed her laptop and put it on the nightstand beside her bed. She lied down on her right side, facing John.

"You know you are a, Hot guy" Aj puckered her lips, and pushed her index finger against his cheek as she did so.

"I'v been told, Do you know you are incredible hot"

"Trust and Believe sweetie, I do know" Aj smiled and leaned over and began kissing john.

"And god-, I just-, love these soft-, lips you have" John said in between kissing Aj. They continued kissing and then it turn into a heated make-out session and soon, john was on top. Aj began kissing his neck as she took off his shirt and he took off hers. After john took her shirt off, he went to her neck and lower and lower and kissed above her belly button. Aj pulled john back up and started kissing him again, while kissing her back, John's hands went low and got a hold of her of sweats and began pulling them down. Aj freaked out and her eyes went wide. She slide form under john and sat up.

"You know what, I'm going to go ahead and wash, You can walk yourself out, i drive myself to school this time or i just might use magic to get there" Aj said quickly, before getting her robe and heading to the bathroom in her room. When she got inside the bathroom, she closed the door and slide down it, she was Embarrassed. On the other side, John was sitting up in the bed, with a confused expression, he grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it back on. He don't know why she freaked, but the best thing to do was to probably to let her be by herself and not to ask any questions now, but later, or when she was ready. John look at the bathroom door one more time, before leaving.

* * *

Bored to death, ready to leave, and go get ready for school. Brie Bella was sitting down at a table inside Starbucks with Cm punk. They've been sitting there for about 10 minutes, drinking their coffee, neither of them had said anything since they got there and brie started think this was just a wast of time, Nikki haven't passed by Starbucks yet. Or maybe she did brie just didn't see her, but then again Nikki was at her friend Melissa's house and in order to get to their house she had to past Starbucks, and she knew she didn't miss Nikki because she never did drive to Melissa's House she always walked. Brie decided just to wait and see, she looked over at punk, who was on his phone. Wanting to start a conversation, she took the phone out his hand and put it face down, beside her.

"So what do you like to do for fun" She asked

"sit back, watch baseball, and just chill with others. What about you, what do you like to do for fun" Punk then asked her.

"Party, getting high, Shopping, I Love to talk" She replied

"You smoke weed" Punk asked

"Not daily, like 5 x's a month" Brie said, taking a sip of her latte.

"Do you enjoy it"

"It's relaxing, you never got high before"

"Nope and I don't plan on, changing the subject tell more stuff about you" Punk told her. Brie blew out a sigh before speaking.

"I hate school, favorite color Gold, Favorite Food Tacos, Favorite sport soccer, and now tell me abou-" brie stopped herself, she seen Nikki walking along the sidewalk, looking inside Starbucks.

"Hey, punk, wanna make out" Before Punk could answer, Brie yanked punk by his shirt and locked lips, at first punk didn't move, but soon he started kissing back. Nikki walked in and looked around and when she saw them kissing, sadness and anger was all over her face. Nikki stomped over to them and grabbed brie and punched her right in the nose, Brie fell to the floor.

"You Bitch" Nikki screamed. Brie touched her nose and looked at her fingers, she was bleeding, she smirked and began getting up, once she was fully up, she grabbed her phone and long wallet, and looked at Nikki.

"Well you know what, this is one bitch, you're friend apparently likes" Brie started laughing and walked out. Nikki turned her attention to punk, who was being very quiet.

"How could you" Nikki looked at punk heartbroken.

"Nik-"

"Go to Hell" Nikki ran out of Starbucks in tiers, leaving a pitiful punk alone, with everybody looking at him in disappointment and shaking their heads.

* * *

"Eve, wake up, you have an hour and a half to get ready for school" Eve mother, Cameron said calmly. Eve moaned and lifted her sleeping mask they had blue and black cheetah print on it. She turned her head and looked up at her mom, with a bored expression on her face.

"Whyyy"

"Because you have to go to school, if you wanna good education" Cameron said, pulling the covers off of eve.

"Fine, what's for breakfast" eve asked

"Omelette and some orange juice, now up, up" Cameron told her and and walked out. Eve went into the bathroom and freshened. After she finished brushing her teeth and washing, she left the bathroom and put on a pair of blue skinny jeans, that fit perfectly, a tight, long sleeve black shirt. She put lotion on her face and then put on a pair of knee high, high heel black boots. She grabbed a black and white cheetah print scarf and rapped it around her neck and grabbed her bag and white Galaxy and went downstairs.

"Where's John" eve asked taking a bite of her Omelette.

"He went to Aj's and he haven't came back yet" Eve father, Luke told her.

Eve looked at her phone, she had 20 minutes to get to school. She took another bite of omelette and drank some orange juice.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy" eve said, giving them a kiss on the cheek. Eve walked out the door and took out the keys to her Black Acura. She got in the car and started it. She backed up out of the driveway and left.

When Eve got to school, everybody was hanging outside in front of the Gym. Eve got out and pushed the button to lock the keys to her car and put her pocketbook on her arm. Eve was about to walk past the group of people one of them called her name. She turned around and saw two boys starring at her. Eve pointed to herself and they nodded and gestured for her to come over.

"Um, do i know you, wait i can go ahead and answer that question. No i don't know you, so what do you want"

"well let's get to know each other, my name is Seth and this is Dolp, and you must be Eve Torres" Seth said

"How do you know me" eve asked sightly confused.

"You sent a friend request to Dolp, here" at first eve was still confused, then she looked at Dolp, that's when she remembered, she sent him a friend request yesterday afternoon.

"Dolp 'the showoff' Ziggler" she smiled

"And you are Eve 'NLuvWthMyself' Torres"

"No, No. On Facebook that's my last name. My birth and real name is Eve Cena" When eve finished her sentence, both boys eyes went wide.

"You're, John Cena's Sister. Oh my F-ING gosh"

"We can't stand you're bother" Dolp when eve made a WTF look. Eve just looked at them, she didn't care if they had a problem with her brother, tell him, not her. That's between john and them two, eve thought.

"Well bye!" Eve turned around, planning on walking away, but that didn't happen, Seth attached his onto her forearm and stopped her, eve began trying to tug her arm out of his grip but there was no luck. Eve closed her eyes and counted down from 10. As she did so, he let go. Then she heard a thump, eve turned and so randy high jacking Seth by the collar of his jacket.

"Keep you're hands off of her, she's mine" Randy growled, showing his fangs

"Calm down dude, we weren't trying anything" Seth panicked. Randy released Seth, and they quickly ran off. Randy turned around and smirked.

"Do you like to intimidate people" Eve smiled

"It depends, do you think's it hot"

"So hot" Sarcastically, eve said.

"Then yes, I love to intimidate people, but stay away from them, they are no good"

"I thought you were no good" eve smiled.

"This is not about me, it's about them, not me" Randy told her.

"Okay Calm down" eve looked at randy, like he was crazy.

"So about our date..." He began explaining as they walked over to her locker.

"This Friday, at 8, where something that will wow me"

Eve smiled at little, then thought, _I barely knew this guy-just his name, but the interest that he has in me is kinda cute. I wouldn't say that I liked him, but let' s face it, he's pretty hot. But I can't let this little date get to my head, after what I heard about him I really wasn't so sure about going on a date with Randy, people described him as a Player, a douche bag, and so many other mean things, but then again I shouldn't listen to what other people are saying about him, maybe i should just sit down and get to know him instead of listen to others. _

"Well, does this wow you" eve said stepping back showing him what she was wearing.

"Anything you'll wear will wow me" Randy paused for a second, the continued "Where's Cena"

"I have no idea, he went to Aj's and he haven't came back" as soon as eve finished, he let out a groan.

"I can't stand that little winch, every since she came to Supernatural High," while randy saying that, his fangs came out, which kinda frightened eve a little.

"Do they always come out when you get mad" eve asked

"No" just as he finished her heard the a school door open. Randy turned around and saw john coming, but not there way.

"Well, he looks pissed, so that's my cue, i don't want to listen to john, so I'm about to go hide, see you later" Randy gave eve a kiss on the check and walked around eve, and began walking down the hall, then he started running, few seconds later he turned into a bat and began flying away and eve kept looking back at him until he was out of sight. She looked around and didn't see no sign of john, but she could have sworn he was just in the middle of the hallway, eve shrugged her shoulder, and closed her locker and walked away.

* * *

Michelle knocked on the door of the Oulette household and after a couple of seconds, the person she was looking for opened the door.

"Hey babe, shouldn't you be at school" Maryse greeted her girlfriend as she let her in.

"I'm going In late, where's your brother"

"Well James, is probably at the arcade or doing stupid stuff"

"Parent's?"

"Cruise for a whole week" At that answer Michelle smiled, she was glad that Maryse's Parent's weren't home, they always had something negative to say about the two girls relationship. Maryse's Parent's, since day one, never liked Michelle, at first Maryse told Michelle, they just needed to get to know her, they got to know her and they still don't like Michelle. The two have been going out for about a year, and the negative comments still hadn't stop. Yes, Sometimes it hurt her and she never told Maryse, she just left it alone. But as much as she tried to ignore them, at the end the night she went home hurt and sad.

"Oh"

"So you know what that means" Maryse paused for a moment grinning "We got the whole house to ourselves"

"As much as i loved that, we have talk about our plan remember"

"Ugh, okay. come, on let's got up to my room" Maryse and Michelle went upstairs to and Maryse room, once there they closed the door and sat on Maryse's bed.

"Okay, so you know Thursday, he's going to be torturing me" Michelle began to say."and that's when Im going to make my move"

"Wait i'm lose explain".

Michelle sighed before speaking "Im going sum it up, Im just using brandon to reach volume 4 In wizard. Their's a reason I need to reach volume for 4 in wizard, but you'll have to wait and see what happens fafter I reach volume 4"

"what if Aj reach volume 4 before you do, she is a quick learner"

"well here's the thing, Aj she knows about the ordeal going on, but she don't care about it, cause she wasn't the one chosen to do the mission"

"how do you know your the chosen one"

"Because I'm the only person in the supernatural world with this born on their back" Michelle told her turning around , lifting her shirt revealing a red dragon how lower back.

"so if you have that on your back what does that mean"

"that I was the chosen one to go the mission, it's like a tattoo except I was born with it, amd I can't be removed , we'll actually it can be removed, but only if I fail the mission"

"okay I caught up now, but let's do a little less talking and more of you know what" at Maryse leaned over and began slowly kissing which lead to alot more than kissing"

* * *

**A/N**

**we'll this is you guys's christmas, I hope u love it. Review and let me know. I was going to update this at 12:00 as soon as it turned christmas day, but i wanted to add some stuff , cause like I was going wait and put Michelle and Maryse's part in the next chapter but I was like no, so if I wasn't going to put Maryse and Michelle's part in the next chapter I wanted to add more with this chapter. So i did, but anyway, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas:)**

**Merry Christmas and ho, ho,ho...ho, oh, ho...and all that stuff :)**

**oxox paige**


End file.
